


Those Kinda Nights

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Series: Death and Sleep [2]
Category: Music RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Clubbing, Coming Out, F/F, One Night Stands, Sarcasm, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Eminem hits a bar to forget his family. But Death finds him anyway.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Death and Sleep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001409





	Those Kinda Nights

One month and two weeks after the storm, Eminem found himself in a bar. He wasn’t drinking, of course. It was just that...well, he needed noise.

The Internet wasn’t working. Eminem tried not to think about Dre going missing. Even recording music felt empty.

No one in this club seemed to recognize him. None of the scantily clad women even made Eminem blush. A few approached him, but he turned them away (with a dollar for their trouble).

“Holy Toledo.” Sitting in a booth, the rapper jumped. His red-haired friend slid onto the bench. “That’s Miss Ohio.” And sure enough, she was on stage dancing. Eminem shook his head.

“You again.”

“Can’t get rid of me, Emi.” The woman was drinking from a water bottle. He pointed in curiosity.

“What’s in the bottle?”

“Cranberry juice and a little vodka. Well, minus the vodka. Why does saying you drink make a person sound cool?” She took another sip. Eminem smirked.

“I don’t mind if you’re lying.”

“I’m not. You drunk?”

“No, I’m high.” He was so deadpan she actually chuckled.

A blonde woman was sitting at the booth on the other end of the room. She was pretty, not that Eminem was looking for anything. He turned and saw his red-haired friend’s cheeks were flushed.

“You straight?”

“Bi.” She said it so casually Eminem started.

“Think she’ll take you?”

“I mean, she’s watching the poles, so yeah.” The redhead stood up before turning to him. “Mind if I borrow your car?”

“How am I getting home?”

“You’ll think of something, Jesse Pinkman.” She considered leaving, then stopped. “Missy.”

“What?”

“You can call me Missy.” Eminem nodded as she walked away. Missy took the blonde’s hand and whispered in her ear. They were out the door in two minutes.

When Eminem got back to his apartment, he found the car parked. Missy and her friend were asleep in the back seat. Shaking his head, he went inside.


End file.
